


Ah the Coffee Shop

by shaunad2002



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaunad2002/pseuds/shaunad2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Milton is curious when a new coffee shop opens up next to his book store, so he decides to check it out. He wasn't expecting to see the sexiest man alive working there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah the Coffee Shop

Gabriel Milton was closing up his book store when he noticed that there was a new coffee shop open. He'd known it was gonna be there for a while, but he never knew when it was going to open. He'd been curious for a while now, so he decided to check it out. When he walked in, he noticed the warmth of the place. Not physical warmth, but homey warmth. Though it was kinda hot in there. And surprisingly empty. He would've thought that the place would be swarming with people.

Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice. "Hey, welcome to Moose and Squirrel's Coffee House! What can I do for you today?" The man at the counter said, a kind smile on his face. _'Holy shit he's hot'_ Gabriel thought, looking up at the hazel eyed man. "Hm...what do you recommend?" He asked, smiling back. "Go with the pies for food and coffee for drink. My brother, Dean, makes the best pies I've ever had." The brunette sounded proud of his brother. "Then a cherry pie and some coffee, please." Gabriel stuck his hand in his pocket, going for his wallet. "Got it!" The man went into the kitchen to get the pie and coffee, though when he came back, he only had the coffee.

"The cherry pie isn't done yet. Sorry." He said sheepishly, placing the coffee on the counter. "It's fine, really. I'm not in a rush. I'm Gabriel, by the way." Gabriel replied. "I'm Sam." The man, Sam said. "Nice to meet you, Sammy!" Gabriel grinned. "It's Sam." The taller one said, rolling his eyes. "Hey, Sam, get your giant ass in here and get your pie!" A voice from the kitchen yelled, making Sam roll his eyes yet again. "I'll be back with your pie shortly, he said, turning around and going into the kitchen. Gabriel knew he was gonna be here often, because he wanted to learn more about the giant named Sam.

* * *

It's been a year since that day, and Sam and Gabriel were now a couple, which was no surprise to Dean or Castiel, Gabriel's brother. Sam and Gabriel were waiting for Castiel and Dean to finally get together, since they were always unconsciously standing way too close to each other and eye fucking, as Gabriel put it. But anyway, when Gabriel walked into the shop one day, Sam was grinning and his cheeks were pink. Though Gabriel just figured it was because he was happy to see him.

"Hey, my moose!" Gabriel said, walking up to the counter. "Hello, my trickster." Sam replied, kissing the shorter male on the cheek. "The usual?" Gabriel nodded. Sam just chuckled and went to the kitchen, coming back handing Gabriel his coffee in a to-go cup, winking. "Hope you like the design." He said. Gabriel looked down at his cup, face turning bright red. Sam had drawn hearts on it, as well as 'I love you' 's. He looked back up at Sam and whined. "N-not cool, moose." He grumbled, flustered. All Sam did was laugh and peck his lips.


End file.
